


Doctor, Doctor

by maddieromanoff



Series: Doctor, Doctor Series [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctors, F/M, au: modern, doctor!clarke, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieromanoff/pseuds/maddieromanoff
Summary: Even though Bellamy was in immense pain from his probably broken leg, he tried his hardest to leave his face clear of any indication that he was in pain. Mostly to stop from worrying his sister too much, and also to keep his alpha male bravado up and intact. Especially while he was trying his hardest to flirt with the very cute and very sexy ER doctor, Dr. Griffin.





	

"You're an idiot" Octavia said blandly, her face devoid of any emotion except the slight annoyance. Something Bellamy had always excelled in bringing out in Octavia, which was his god given right as her big brother. Especially after he pulls stunts like he did only three hours ago. 

"Yes, but... you love me. So, you have to put up with it"

Even though Bellamy was in immense pain from his probably broken leg, he tried his hardest to leave his face clear of any indication that he was in pain. Mostly to stop from worrying his sister too much, and to keep his alpha male bravado up and intact. Especially while he was trying his hardest to flirt with the very cute and very sexy ER doctor, Dr. Griffin. "And besides, I was up on the roof getting  **your**  basketball" 

Octavia's face lit up with surprise and pure anger, her body which was angled slightly away from her brother, so she didn't have to look at his  _'stupid face_ ', she whirled around to face him head on. "You mean the ball  **your**  friend threw up there?" she yelled at him, all the while jabbing at his chest.

" **My**  friend? Lincoln is  **your**  boyfriend!" his voice had reverted back to 15 years earlier when they had both been children, having one of their daily quarrels. 

She scoffed and turned away from him again. "He was your friend  **first** " She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and Bellamy realised there was no reasoning with her now. Once the arms were crossed she'd made up her mind, and she was just as stubborn as he was. Bellamy knew she meant well, he knew that she was angry at him. But he also knew it was because she was worried, this was what Octavia did when she got scared, she got angry.

They both waited there like this for what to them felt like at least an hour, but couldn't have been any more than 15 minutes. Dr. Clarke Griffin could feel the tension the moment she pulled back the curtain to Mr. Blake's bed. What she saw was a seriously pissed off young woman, maybe only a few years younger than herself and a very handsome patient whom she'd already met two hours earlier. After he had come into the ER on a relatively slow day with a broken leg. 

Clarke couldn't disagree with the nurses, who had been gossiping about Mr. Blake about how he was overwhelmingly good looking, painfully so. But unfortunately she knew she shouldn't be looking at this man like that. Even as she was thinking that very fact, it took her a moment to realise that she was staring right at him without talking. After she corrected herself and looked away she decided that she was fairly sure neither of them noticed. 

"So Mr. Blake, I'm afraid that you have broken your leg. You will be needing to get a cast on it today" She faintly heard the girl that was with him mumble  _'moron'_. Clarke silently chuckled and thought to herself,  _she must be his sister. Or at least I hope she's his sister. Please be his sister_. 

Bellamy's head rolled back onto the pillow,  _I_ ** _am_** _a moron_ , Bellamy decided inside his head. As Bellamy's head fell back he let out a moan of pure annoyance. But it still managed to send tingles down Clarke's spine, and her heart rate sped up which caused her to go red in the face, or at least she assumed it did. He looked back at Clarke and asked "How long will it have to be on?"

Clarke's face scrunched up in thought, which made Bellamy fall deeper in love with this glorious doctor, as it was pretty much the cutest and simultaneously sexiest thing he'd ever seen. 

"Probably about 7 weeks. You'll have to come back here to get it taken off and make sure that you're alright to start walking on it again" 

Clarke left the room to go and get a cast kit, along the way she was ambushed by one of the nurses on shift. "So, what's he like up close?" Raven question.

"Who?" Clarke asked back, but knew exactly who she was talking about. 

"The hottie in bed 3, of course!"

Clarke clicked her fingers "Oh yeah, him" she just kept walking, thinking maybe if she ignored her problem, it would go away.

Clarke found no such luck though, "Yes, him. What's he like?"

"Um... hot. I guess", Raven gave her a look "Okay, really hot. He's funny, nice... I don't know what you want me to say. I've seen him for like 20 minutes all up"

"Yeah, but you should see your smile. And I was watching earlier when you were talking to him, you were practically devouring him. That sort of shit should be censored, this is a public place"

Clarke laughed out of shock, "I was not!" 

"Yes you were. You should ask him out!" Raven yelled in Clarke's face, as she tried to escape. 

"I can't, he's a patient. It's against the rules, and I can't afford to break any more rules around here, Raven. I need my job" Clarke reasoned, even though she herself was screaming to just go for it. 

Raven stifled a scream, frustrated with her friend. "Look, Clarke. I've never seen you so smitten about someone in a long time. It's been four years since Wells died Clarke, and even you yourself have said you want to start to move on. Why not with sexy guy in bed 3!"

Clarke fought the urge to bang her head against a wall, or maybe better yet, Raven's head. "Please just leave it alone, Raven"

* * *

 

When she got back to Bellamy's bed the girl that had been waiting there with him, was gone. "Where did your friend go?" she asked while she started to work on Bellamy's leg. 

"She had to go to work, but she wouldn't leave until she knew I was alright so I instigated an argument and she stormed off about 30 seconds ago" Clarke laughed at his story, "And she's not my friend, she's my little sister"

Clarke nodded "Yeah, I got one of those too. Pain in my ass"

Bellamy chuckled, it was deep and completely sexy, Clarke had decided. Making her falter slightly with her task.

"How old is she?" Bellamy inquired, his head tilted to the side slightly, which shifted his hair over his face. It was at the same time the best and worst thing she'd ever seen. She could feel her hands shake ever so slightly.

"Um... she's, uh..." for a moment looking at Bellamy, she'd completely forgot what she was even talking about, his dark eyes had captured her attention and had yet to let go. Although finally she broke away and spoke "She's 14. Just turned 14, and she's only just discovered boys. So, I of course have been very busy scaring them all off" Clarke's head feel back down to her task of wrapping Bellamy's leg.

Bellamy laughed "Boys aren't that bad!" Clarke just simply looked at him, her face expressed  _'really?'_. A second later Bellamy conceded "Okay, okay. I see your point," he raised his hands in surrender, then laid them back down again "But so do teenage girls"

"Fair point" Clarke agreed, "But if you want to be really accurate, I think the whole 'always thinks about sex' thing, never really goes away. Even when we aren't teenagers"

Bellamy and Clarke both simply laughed at that, it goes silent for awhile. In this time Bellamy considers whether he should say what he's thinking or if he should just keep his mouth shut. Bellamy of course went with the less wise option, and opened his mouth. 

"So does that mean you think about sex all day too?" his voice was deep and raspy, and in Clarke's mind at that moment, the very meaning of sex. It made her stop wrapping his leg for a moment, looking straight into his eyes, while he looked straight in hers. Which all put together caused her to think very, very inappropriate things.

Clarke simply smiled back at him "I suppose it does, but then so do you" she retorted back at him, her voice almost the same sultry tone as his was.

_I'm going to marry this woman_ , Bellamy thought to himself as he sat there in awe of her. Left speechless, Bellamy laughed and said "You got me"

They eventually got back on track to fix up his leg, and found that they could talk to each other quite easily. It was probably one of the best conversations they both had in a long time. 

Clarke learned that Bellamy was a Geography and History teacher. Bellamy learnt that Clarke had skipped two years of high school, which was why she was only 26 years old and already a doctor. Clarke had learned named his sister when she was born, and he learnt that Clarke had been married, until he died four years ago. Which was something that Clarke rarely told people about, and not because it brought her too much pain to talk about. She loved her husband, she really did, had known him since she was a child. But they had both known he was terminally ill when they got married at the young age of 22. She would always cherish her time with Wells before he died, but was ready to move on. Though most people got uncomfortable at the mention of a dead husband, which is why she never talks about it. But Bellamy barley even flinched. 

Soon enough Bellamy's leg was all done, and Clarke was handing over a script for pain killers. "Just take them once a day, for about three weeks, with food. And if you still feel pain, one a day"

Bellamy nodded taking the paper and signing it at the bottom, Clarke took it and tore away the carbon copy and handed the original back to him.

As he was steadying himself standing up on crutches Clarke spoke "So just come back in 7 weeks and we can see if that leg is ready to be walked on"

Bellamy nodded and started walking with Clarke towards the exit. It then occurred to Clarke that Bellamy didn't have a way to get home since his sister left, "How are you going to get home?"

"Oh, I called my roommate, Miller, he's picking me up"

Clarke nodded and continued to walk Bellamy to the exit, once they got outside Bellamy could see Miller's truck in the parking lot.

He turned to his doctor and said "Well I guess this is goodbye" he said reluctantly, not wanting to leave her presence. Little did he know; the doctor was having the exact same dilemma. 

"Yeah, I suppose" Clarke mumbled, pathetically, she silently berated herself. It took Clarke a moment before she was ready to say goodbye "I'll see you when you come back to get your cast off"

She started to turn away and leave when he said "I don't want to make you uncomfortable but I was wondering if maybe you wanted... possibly, to go out for dinner?" His voice meek and unsure. 

Before Clarke even turned around she knew what she wanted to say,  _'yes'_  of course. But her logic said,  _'no'_.  _Damn you brain_ , she thought to herself. Bellamy could tell her answer would be no as soon as he saw her face, and he wasn't going to lie, he took a hit to his ego. He'd also thought they had connected in the short time they'd spent together.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. If I met you anywhere else, it would be a yes. But it's against hospital policy and I've broken a few different rules around here recently, and I need this job"  _You're an idiot, you're going to die alone_ , she thought to herself. 

Bellamy fought the urge to sigh in disappointment, instead he behaved like an adult and nodded his head "It's okay, I get it. You can't risk your job"

"Don't get me wrong Mr. Blake..." he interrupted her, "It's Bellamy, please"

She smiled, "Bellamy. I would say yes in a heartbeat if it weren't against rules. I would  **love**  to go out on a date with you. I haven't felt this way about someone in  long time"

Bellamy couldn't have agreed more, then a thought occurred to him. "You know, in 7 weeks after I get this cast off, I won't be your patient anymore"

Warmth spread through Clarke's belly, happiness, and a smile forced it's way onto her face, "I suppose you won't"

Bellamy moved as smoothly as he could towards her, and when he was right in front of her he said "How about in 7 weeks, we do this again, what do you say...?" he waited for her to supply her name.

"Clarke" she said.

He smiled, deciding it fit her perfectly, "Clarke" he repeated her name, not being able to stop grinning.

She simply nodded and agreed "7 weeks"

"7 weeks" he repeated. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't my first story I've ever written but this is the first that I've published on AO3 and very first Bellarke fic I've ever written so I'm very excited and hope I could do them justice. I wrote this in like an hour so there may be some mistakes and I hope that it all makes sense. I'm also thinking about writing a sequel or making this into a series but i'm not 100% sure yet.  
> But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little fic and I of course appreciate any kind of feedback : )


End file.
